Resurrection World
by Anastrianna Shilaquinaria Kala
Summary: When Harry dies to kill Voldemort, Harry doesn't. He is given new life by Gaia and the Fates, and is transported to a new world through the Veil. Along with Siri, Remy and Sev, plus his new familiar, witness his adventures in the Hidden Countries. m/m m/f
1. Chapter 1

Resurrection Worlds  
>Fanfic: Naruto x Harry Potter Xover<p>

A/N: I am messing with some timelines here, so no saying I got things wrong, okay? Here is what happens:  
><strong>First Year<strong>: Uh-Oh! Harry comes to Hogwarts, but he's… ten? Harry defeats Quirrel, and the stone is 'disposed' of by Dumbledork, meaning he forced it into Harry's bloodstream to see what happens. Harry wakes up, is angry and betrays, and then hears hissing, Chamber of Secrets happens. Harry now has Elixir, Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears in his body. Oh joy. But wait… Why is Ron's rat… a man? End of first year, Harry is abused by his relatives, and then… Second Year Approaches!  
><strong>Second Year:<strong> 3rd year – Goblet of Fire. Tri-wizard tournament. Receives the Sphinx's Gift. Voldy comes back. Cedric dies. Ron and Hermione turn on Harry with the Wizarding world, and Harry accidentally overhears them saying they were 'just being paid to make friends with the freak, anyway.'.  
><strong>Third year:<strong> 6th book – start of seven, ignoring ending. Harry finds all of the Horcruxes. He destroys 6, including Nagini. Voldemort kills nearly all of the Order and most Light wizards. Near death, a Thestral saves Harry, and takes him to the forest. He is bestowed a Unicorn's tear when the Unicorn's Queen sees all that he has been through, and he is taught all that the creatures of the Forest know, before he finds the Library of Merlin himself, accidentally. He studies, not knowing time nor tiredness, until he feels he is ready. Every night Voldy sends him visions, and he slowly breaks from the inside. It has been three years. Harry is now 15.  
><strong>Sixth Year: <strong>Harry emerges, and bands all of the remaining Light wizards, that he trusts, together. They fight, until eventually only Harry and Voldemort are left. The others are dead, unconscious or incapacitated in some way. Harry evacuates all of the rest of the non-fighting wizards, the women and children, old and ailed, those who cannot fight or have uncontrolled magic, into the Patter Manor and Diagon Alley. He places Fidelius Charm with himself as the Secret Keeper. War, fighting, death, torture, escape later, Harry kills Voldy and himself, but is given a second chance in a new world…

This is just a brief overview. There is more that he endures that I haven't written down, but most of it will be revealed in later chapters.

RESURRECTION WORLDS – CHAPTER 1

The crumpled form of Voldemort lay bound, wand snapped inches from long, white fingers. Harry Potter gazed down at his old enemy, rolling a ring around his index finger. He pointed at the stone with his free hand, and opened his mouth to speak. " This was given to me by Ginny. Ginny Weasely. You know, the girl you tried to possess in First Year? Yeah. It's a Holding Stone. It held Amortentia. The lying, conniving bitch wanted to force me to love her."  
>" So what?" Red eyes glared up at the Boy-Who-Lived, Tom moving the only part of his body that was not paralysed. Harry smirked faintly, pointing his finger at the stone. On three of his fingers lights began to glow, two an acid green, eerily reminiscent of Harry's eyes, the other a faded gold. He whispered three incantation under his breath, and the small stone became banded green and gold. A faint twitch of his lips was his only sign of satisfaction, as Harry moved Voldemort's hand atop his own on the stone.<br>" It's over, Tom. It's all over. I am the last of the Horcruxes, and soon we shall both be no more."  
>Hissing escaped Tom's lips as he tried vainly to struggle against the invisible magical bindings surrounding him. Green eyes, dulled and dead, gazed at the small stone set in a torque on his neck.<br>" I will be taking the Resurrection Stone with us, Tommy. And the Eldar Wand is no more… " He laughs brokenly, and continues on, " You know what old Dumblydork did? He bloody well crushed it up, using his bliddy life-force, and made me drink it. As if I didn't have enough other stuff in my bloody blood. Ha! All for his own manipulations, of course. I drank the Eldar Wand… Ain't that one for the parties, eh, Riddle? A living wand, set to explode if I showed any signs of running away from this war, or deserting the so-called 'Light' side." The last was said bitterly, before Harry's face smoothed out again into a mask of passivity.  
>Tom Marvolo Riddle's eyes widened impossibly, and his snakey face looked suddenly sly and shocked.<p>

" Yeah… You know, Tom? I'm not human anymore. Too much other blood in me… I put two Killing Curses in this stone, and a modification of the activation time delay used in some Portkeys and Heirlooms." Harry stared at his long-time nemesis, and then slowly whispered the activation words for the two killing curses in suspended animation inside of the stone. " Tempus Umbris, Tommy. Tempus Umbris…"  
>Two jets of green light, lighting up the ruins of Hagwarts castle, hit both semi-human men. Darkness encroached on Harry Potter, and he fell…<p>

Harry opened his eyes. _  
>"Uh… Okay…? I did kill myself, and ol' Voldy… Right? Oh boy. I just know something has got to have gone wrong. Heh. Who am I kidding? I'm Harry Bloody Potter, stuff always goes wrong. So much for dying in peace…"<em>

A voice echoed in the darkness as the Resurrection Stone around his neck glowed, lighting up the nothingness. Harry started, automatically moving into a fighting crouch, before peace and calmness seemed to wash over him. Relaxing slightly, he nevertheless looked curiously at the blank room as the voice spoke.

( Ah… Mr. Potter. It is good to see you. No, you are not dead. You are… in limbo, we suppose. We are giving you a choice, courtesy of the Fates. You may die, and never know more, or… We may send you to another world. Chosen One, we know you… you have no more to live for in this world. But, if you go to the other, you may find a reason to live again.)

"_Err… Thanks? Do I get some time to actually get everything I need, or is it just a straight 'through the portal and out' type operation, Mr. Mysterious Voice? And why does this always happen to me?" _Harry's voice was hard and mistrustful, and he peered suspiciously around him. He had learnt not to trust early on in his life, and he held true to that to this day, no matter what the stupid calm around him said. It became tinged with remorse and a hint of amusement.

( Harry, you may get as many things as you can ask us for. We will provide all you need, and more. Please, tell us. Tell us what you need. It is the least we can do after all you have been through, Chosen One. We are afraid it is just the Potter luck you can blame, nothing else. And that damnable Trewalney woman. Seer-ess my... *cough *)

_"Hmm… Can I ask you some questions, Mr/Mrs/Miss Voice? Do I actually get a choice in where I go, if I do go?"_

( Of course. Ask us whatever you like. Unfortunately... No. We apologise, but it is all completely random.)

_" Hmph. Well, can't have everything in life, I suppose. Will the composition of my blood affect my travel?"_

( Ah… You see, Harry, we do not know.) The voice grew louder, and a young woman with red hair and green eyes emerged from the nothingness. Her visage flickered, at times Fred and George, then Prongs, then Poppy and Minerva, then Narcissa and Nymphadora Black, then Draco Malfoy and Lily Evans. She flickered between those who had died in the war, face never resting on one image for long. Interestingly enough, none of the faces of those who had lyed to him, manipulated him or betrayed him showed up. Harry also noted that, to his relief, Sirius, Remus and Severus never appeared. From what he supposed about the facial composition and order, they were all dead. That, of course, meant that his dogfather, his surrogate 'mother' and his 'dad' were all alive.

_" Hmm… Unfortunate. So… before I go and ask for what I will need, can I see what will happen to those I have left behind? Well… I suppose there's really only three people left who I trust. Can you show me Moony and Padfoot, and Sev?"_

( Anything. Ah!) The woman/man/boy/girl cocked her head, listening to something that tickled Harry's mind, but never formed words. ( Yes, THEY have agreed. You may watch.)

Instantly, a flickering window appeared in the blackness.

It showed Moony, grieving on his hands and knees in front of the graves of war, being dragged away by Ministry Officials. Locked up and drugged, Harry watched with an odd kind of detached horror as he was tortured and his blood used to infect Muggles and Wizards alike, if they disobeyed the Ministry. He saw Remus die, alone and in pain, and something inside him broke, hard.

The window flashed red, and it turned to Harry's beloved godfather.

Sirius was sent back to Azkaban, and Harry watched as he, stuck in a cell with former Death Eaters, two of which he recognized as Ron and Theodore Nott, used him as a punching bag and a toy for their sick pleasures. The Dementors stopped them more than once, and for that Harry was ever so grateful. But, it all eventually took its toll, and Sirius just couldn't bear to live anymore. So, Harry watched him give up, until he wasted away, alone and broken…

Flashing yellow, the screen changed what it showed him again, this time turning to Severus Snape.

He watched as, sent to Azkaban, Severus slowly dissolved into quiet madness. When he was let out to see his family, Harry saw the insults and jinxes, hexes and abuse being thrown his way. He eventually died, hated and feared by the people he had risked himself to save, and Harry felt the indifference holding him shatter as he sobbed. His expression hardened, and he turned to the entity.

"_ Save them. I don't CARE what I have to do, SAVE THEM!" _Harry roared, his sense of detachment fading in the wake of his anger. "_ I don't care if I have to die again, and again, and AGAIN. Please, just… Save them. Nobody deserves this, that. Nobody… Not even me..."_

( We… We shall try, Harry Potter. For you, we shall try. Oh, yes, Our names are Gaia. Call us if you require anything.) The shifter faded out, and Harry slumped to the nothingness floor in overwhelming anger, shame and rubbed his face tiredly, absently tracing his scar with one hand, before he decided to test something out. He knew enough Healing to know he was in shock, so while the detached, 'This-is-all-a-dream' syndrome was continuing, he ought to milk it for all it was worth. Merlin, he sounded so Slytherin when he said that…

Waving his hand, Harry smirked as a hard-backed chair with cushions appeared.  
>Well, obviously magic still worked… Pushing himself to his feet, he plonked himself down, head in hands, and waited for the weird entityshape shifter thing/person to re-appear. So used to all the weird things happening to him, Harry just took it all in stride, and didn't even bother kicking up a fuss about it.

After all, after some of the things he'd seen and done, traveling to another world, meeting entities made up of your dead friends faces, saving your godfather and his 'possible' lover from the Ministry of Magic, along with someone he used to hate… It was all fairly tame, compared to defeating a Dark Lord's soul shard, fighting a Basilisk, having the Philosopher's Stone in his blood, dying and coming back thanks to Fawkes, the phoenix, and more, all when he was eleven. Luckily, no immortality for him! The Stone really didn't do much, except make his slightly more sensitive, and help him with his healing rate and magic re-absorption.

He noticed that his clothes were normal, not ripped and bloodstained, and that he could move a lot easier. It seemed that while he was in Limbo, Harry's wounds were healed. He wondered if that would hold true in the other world, but his musings were cut short by the reappearance of the shape-shifting entity. Harry decided to call it Bob Jr. the 3rd, in a fit of insanity, just for kicks. After all, he already knew it was called Gaia... wait... wasn't that the name of, in Greek or something mythology, the person who was Mother Earth? Hmmm... Interesting...

Bob Jr. the 3rd spoke quickly and excitedly, its numerous faces lighting up.( We have been allowed to save them, Harry Potter!)

_" I sense a 'but' in there somewhere, don't I? What's the catch?"_

( Well… THEY have decreed that only if you take their pain, their memories, their lives for the past 2 years, will the Dog Star, the Snake and the Wolf be allowed to accompany you. Also… It may be too late to save their bodies, Chosen.)

_" Oh. Is that all? Tell THEM that I accept their decree, and want my family here, now." _Harry smiled, dismissing the fact that he would have to endure more pain and suffering, happy merely for the fact that his last remaining family would be here. Then Gaia's last sentence caught up with him, and he sat, more like bolted, upright. "_WAIT. What do you mean, it may be too late for their bodies?"_

( Well… We and THEY will be able to fetch their spirits easily enough, but with the amount of time that has passed, their bodies will most likely have decomposed. We will talk more when they have arrived, dear.) The entity started to fade, but Harry's voice made it stop.  
><em><br>" So… It would be possible to put their spirits into something else? Like… an animal? If we could find three animals near to or approaching death, they could inhabit those bodies, right?" _Harry asked slowly, thinking it out loud.

(Yes… Yes! That could work, darling. I will have to see… your family will choose their own animal, correct?) It asked, before continuing at Harry's nod. (I shall have to ask THEM, but I'm sure I could tweak it so that they could become reverse Animagi. Ah. I see you don't exactly know what I'm talking about. Well, a reverse Animagi is an animal that manages to turn itself human. It is exactly as it sounds, the reverse of what a human Animagi does. Well, I have to go. Expect them in a few minutes, Harry. Also? Here, have these. Write down all you think you may require in this new world.) With a pop, the shifting Bob Jr. the 3rd disappeared, but not before a parchment and Self-Inking Quill floated to the nothing ground.

Placing his head in his hands, Harry slumped back into his chair. Shock was wearing off, and it hit him like a sledgehammer. **I am going to live again, with the family I never had. Oh, bollocks. **  
>Picking up the quill with a sigh, he poised it above the crinkled parchment. <strong>What'll I need? Something to carry my stuff in… A-ha! I know. One of those nifty trunks with the compartments, like Mad-Eye used to have, but bigger on the inside.<strong> Writing it down, he paused again. **I'll need a cauldron, potion ingredients, clothes that aren't robes, weapons, books… Oh Lord. How am I going to write all this down, and get exactly what I need? Wait, what did the entity say again? I can'y really remenber, wasn't listening… Yeah, that's right. Call Gaia? I'll try that.**

_" Gaia? Hello?" _Harry called tentatively, and the same entity appeared once more.

( Yes, Harry?)

_" Um… Can you, like… uh… send me down to Merlin's Library? Just for a bit. I wanna see what books I should take, and then, if possible, I would like to visit the Chamber. Is that… okay?"_

( Of course! We'll just make you temporarily corporeal.) Gaia smiled softly at him, and he found himself in the familiar library once more.

" Dude, that was cool!" Harry breathed, before shaking himself out of his awe-induced stupor. Waving his wand, he concentrated really hard on what books he wanted, and let Merlin's library do the rest. The room spun, books flying into neat piles next to him, and an hour later he had nearly a thousand books, most of which he had never known existed before.

" Well. That certainly makes sure I won't be bored any time soon." He said dryly. In answer, the book sent a thick tome flying at his nose. It stopped, hovering menacingly a few inches away from his face, then dropped into his hands. " Hey! No fair, I wasn't insulting you… Stupid library. OF ABSOLUTE WONDER!" He added hastily, and he could have _sworn_ the library laughed at him. He glared petulantly at the sentient place, before settling down with a soft smile, which quickly transformed when the book shuddered menacingly again.  
>Pouting, he studied the book before him with renewed curiosity. It was bound in black, of a leather he had never seen before but knew was rare, and in shining gold letters, curling and twisting on the front, were the words 'Fabulosa Carmina Studia: A Regiis Archivis Of Habitasse Merlin Bibliotheca Scriptor'. He stared for a moment, then laughed at the translation he made.<p>

"Thank you. This is a priceless gift." He whispered, and he felt the Library's acceptance. " This book, ' Timeless Studies: A Living Record Of Merlin's Library' , is truly a gift beyond compare. Gaia? Could you please take me to the Chamber now? I am done here, if you would please transport these to Limbo. Oh!" He quickly looked around for something he might have forgotten, seeing as the Library had most definitely given him a disapproving stare. " Uh... Libra? What's wrong?" The library shot a parchment and quill at his nose, and he rubbed at it with petulant irritation. Grabbing the parchment quickly, he read the neat writing of Merlin's Libraray, a.k.a Libra, with a sheepish look on his face.

" Alright already. I'm sorry. I'll go see Queen Mother, and my friends. Put a bridle on your stallion and hold your horses already! Gaia, change of plans. I need to go somewhere. I'll be back... soon." With that, Harry turned his vaguely ghost-like figure on the spot, and apparated. ( A/N: The meeting will be contained in a later chapter, as a flashback. This is a time-skip of about an hour.)

"Gaia? That you? I'm ready for the Chamber now, if it's not too much trouble..."

A chatter of nonsense in his head, with a tone of agreement, let him brace himself before he appeared in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He quickly hissed the password, hoping to avoid the melodramatic ghost, and started sliding just as she appeared. His utter relief was nearly tangible. **Heh. Harry Potter, scared of a ghost? Lord, but that would make many people laugh their heads off. So… books done and dusted. Now for the potions ingredients and weapons. I can get anything I need here or in the Room…**

His thoughts broke off as he hissed the password to the personal chambers of Salazar Slytherin. He had found them in his second year, when certain... problems made him wish to be alone. Hogwarts herself had answered his call in the form of the Sorting Hat, Alastro. Gazing around at the seemingly endless supply of delicate, rare and common potion ingredients made his mouth water. Metaphorically.

He quickly asked Gaia for a bottomless bag, and began to stuff as many potions, ingredients, tools and cauldrons as he could into the bag. Nearly half an hour later, he wiped a sweaty hand on his forehead, and looked at the half-empty shelves in front of him. " Merlin, Salazar. He owned everything! I sooo want to meet this man now. Sev would love him." He re-commenced his potions packing, and was about to send off the bottomless bag to Gaia when he noticed something from the corner of his eye. The panels on one wall seemed… different. In one section, they were darker, and he noticed a strange leaf symbol in the center. Feeling his damnable curiosity well up, he lowered the bag to the floor and pressed the leaf with his thumb.

"_Blood…_" came the whisper from beyond the door, and Harry cautiously bit his thumb, tracing the leaf with his blood. The hidden room was revealed, and Harry gasped in delight. There were even _more _potions and their ingredients in this room, and you could practically see Harry drooling. Many of them were rare, or nearly unobtainable, and he had crates of the stuff! " Merlin… I'm in heaven, not Limbo…" He quickly set to work, not noticing the coiled up figure in the furthest crate away. Except, this crate was a cage. A cage made of glass spelled to look like wood. As he approached, Harry felt the tingle of magic, but ignored it as he packed everything in a compartmented chest Gaia had kindly brought. Each chest then went into the bottomless bag, with all ingredients sorted and labeled. Lord, but he loved the Accio spell.

"_Mortal. What be you doing here? Have thy come to kill me? Know now, I will not die without a fight."_A hiss came from one of the crates, half submerged in darkness. Harry turned slowly, muttering a quiet 'Lumos', and stepped closer. He had emptied the room by this point, having gone out to fetch the bag, and he wondered what he had awoken. As he approached, the wooden disguise faded from the glass, and he crept closer.

"_Who is there? Why are you in this chamber?"_He hissed, and absently realized that, seeing as he was talking in Parseltongue, the creature must be a snake of some kind.

_" A speaker? It has been a thousand years since I have last heard of one such as you, mortal child. Dim thy light. Mine eyes be too sensitive, having lain in slumber more the thousand years I have." _The hissing came from a long snake, over three meters, with large red and gold wings that seemed vaguely familiar. It's eyes were a gleaming purple, and it's body a mix of silver, green and red/gold scales.

"_ I apologize, pretty one. There. My light is dimmed. What be your name? And why hast thou been in here for so long?" _Harry asked, obediently dimming his Lumos till it barely lit up the cage and coiled snake inside. He had always wondered why, at first meeting a snake, your Parseltongue had to be so formal. It had been taught to him by Sephre, and he knew better than to question her words, especially now that she was dead...

"_ Mine master was Salazar, and he be dead. Killed by those he once did consider his friendlings. The Founders Three did make him dead. I will NOT forgive them, blood-traitors that they be. My name… Chimei Fuyukasai. My master was fond of those of the desert and mountains, with black hair and eyes, slanted and fun. I was told it meaneth Deadly Winter's Fire. You see, master breeded me from a phoenix and a Basilia."_The snake raised itself proudly, and Harry was more than suitably impressed. A Basilia, a basilisk and dragon cross, was rare. They were larger than Basilisks, could fly without wings, breathe fire, paralyze their victims with a stare if they so chose, and that was all that was confirmed. They were intelligent, fiercely loyal and extremely magical. Harry was amazed. To have bred a Basilia with a phoenix was… Bloody Amazing, to say the least.

"_ Salazar is sounding greater the more I hear about him. I have never understood why Slytherins were so hated, or what is so bad about being a Parseltongue, or about so called Dark Magic either. All I know is that you're one beautiful snake, Chimei. Hey… How would you like to visit another world? I'm being sent there by the Fates, and I would love a familiar, or even just a companion that wasn't human. What do you say? Want to break out of that cage?" _Harry practically bounced on his heels as Chimei thought, but knew better than to interrupt.

"_Why not? I would enjoy some freedom, and a new world sounds extremely interesting." _Chimei bared her fangs in a grin, and Harry answered with a smile equally as terrifying. With a hand wave, Chimei's glass cage Vanished, and she slithered out and on to Harry's waiting shoulders.

"_ Well then. Let's go to Limboooo~" _Harry sung out, and he felt Chimei's hissing laughter next to his ear before they were back in the nothingness room.  
>Chimei tasted the air, deciding that it was safe enough for her and her new master, and promptly fell asleep. Harry was amused. Fate was laughing. Gaia chuckled. Sirius, Remus and Severus were scared.<p>

" Heya, Sirius, Remus, Sev. How are ya'll doing?" Harry said cheerfully, and showed no outer expression as the full force of their memories came crashing into him, even as he was screaming in abject horror and pain on the inside. He locked the newest memories in a box, deep inside his mind, far behind his Occlumency's secondary emotional shields, and promptly hugged all three males. They hugged him back awkwardly, still attempting to figure out where they were, how they got here, and why Harry was here. Oh, and the chair. And the snake. But mostly Harry.

Harry quickly explained why they were here, how they got here, what here was, why the chair and snake were there and why Harry was there. They were not amused, amused, shocked, suspicious and excited at once, and Harry was left wondering how they had managed to fit that much emotion in one face. He was still not sure. Than, Gaia appeared with a trunk.

( Hello Harry. We have placed your items in the trunk from the piece of paper you left. We also took the liberty of adding those things we thought you may need, but were not exactly in great supply. We also added some clothes and weapons of great variety, and our final gift is this.) Gaia held out a locket, with a snarling dragon, a hissing snake, a glowing unicorn, and a flaming phoenix all entwined around a flying Pegasus, with green gems for eyes. ( This is for protection. It will also store your magic, what you don't need, so you don't run out should there be fighting. It will burn when those who are a danger are near, and freeze when people are lying. This is our last gift. Walk through the shadows, and may you find the light. The Veil is open. Your family will choose their forms inside the torn Veil. Hurry! We cannot hold it for much longer.) Harry grabbed the shrunken trunk, placing it on a conjured chain around his neck, and hauled the three men through the fluttering Veil of Space and Time. He hugged Gaia, called out a thanks to the Fates, and was gone.

**A/N: Alright. Now, please tell what Siri, Remy and Sev should be as Reverse Animagi, and what Harry's Animagi form should be.**

Here are my thoughts:

Sirius – Dog (giant or large, Grim-like.), Canine of some description. Wolf.

Remus – Wolf, lupine of some description, large cat.

Severus – Thestral, something to do with death, raven.

I would prefer for Sirius to be a Dog ( His name does mean the Dog Star, and it would keep him IC.), Remus to be a Wolf ( Werewolf shaping his choice, again, more IC.) and Severus to be a Thestral ( Death related, can only be seen by those who have died, deceptive in their looks, protective. IC.). If you have a different opinion, please drop it in your Review, if you Review. If your argument is compelling enough, I may change it.

Next Time: Shinobi, Transformations, Hokages and Boys, Oh My!

Also, this has just been re-written. Have fun with the improved version!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Right. I've already had over 200 people look at this, which is AWESOME, so here's the next chapter. Also, thanks to pointblank135, GRIMMtheBITCH'1, KinnatSeanach, Ismatyca, Nadushka and ShiroSakuraTenshi for favouriting my story! Also, to KeifDetour, 917brat, AmaneSaphire, Arisa Anrui, calileane, CansIHasYaoi, Lily887787, DarkStarAngle, eXLuSiivE, kittenishone, Luna Astrum, Nataly and Shiroiro tora for being the first alerters! Thanks again to my two lovely reviewers, of which kittenishone had a good suggestion, and Lily887787 gave me encouragement!

_"Mind speech between Sirius, Remus, Severus, Chimei and Harry."  
>'Parseltongue between Harry and Chimei, plus other snakes'<br>_" Normal speech"  
><strong>Thoughts<br>**"Other animal speech"

_RESURRECTION WORLDS - CHAPTER 2_

Through a violent array of colours, deep red, cool blue, forest green, all the shades and colours you could imagine twinkling and shining, Harry floated. Harry felt Chimei tighten her hold around his neck, and he rubbed her head soothingly. She seemed to grow heavier the longer they traveled, although he could not really be certain anything was happening. It was just colour, everywhere, on a field of fluttering grey. He looked around for Sirius, Remus, Severus, but could see nothing. He tried to call their names, but he couldn't hear anything. He felt himself burning, and watched, screaming soundlessly, as all his wounds re-opened, even his old scars. It felt like the Cruciatus, but hundreds, thousands of times worse. Then, it ended. And began.

He couldn't hear, but there was a whispering in his mind. He couldn't see, but there were so many colours. He couldn't taste, except for the flavoured words on his tongue. He couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, couldn't move. Suddenly, there was a ripping sensation, and he could hear. A torn, pain-filled moment later, he could see. A shriek, and he could speak. Air, and he could breathe. Scent, and he could smell and taste. His every nerve was on fire, but he was alive. He could hear the heart beats of four others, one near his neck, the others surrounding him. They had arrived in one of the Veiled Resurrection Worlds, as the Veil's whisperers had told him they were called. Suddenly, he felt something clutch at his mind, before they fell. On the silver globe, through and onwards, towards a place named Konohagakure.

Harry attempted to move his head, and even though he had to fight not to scream, he could see Remus and Sirius. He smiled slightly at the forms they had chosen. Sirius was a massive version of his Grim-like Animagus form, and he was curled up next to what Harry assumed to be Remus. Remy was a massive silver wolf, contrasting to the black fur of Siri, and when their eyes blinked open, Harry could see they were still the same as their human forms. Remy still had his golden-amber eyes, and Siri's were still that wonderful stormy grey. He couldn't see Sev though, so Harry went through the excruciating motions on turning his head to the other side. There Sev was, lying down with his wings unfurled, large body relaxed in sleep or unconsciousness. His fathomless black eyes shot open, Severus turning his head to reassure himself they were all A-OK. He was a magnificent black leopard, taller than Harry, built with muscles and grace under his midnight skin. Severus Snape was a Batrius Cat. His wings, not the usual leathery black, were white and blue, feathered and large. His eyes widened, voice echoing in Harry's mind.

"_Hey, cub. You're bleeding. Bloody Gryffindors and their stupid bravery. You're hurt, you daft ninny. Do you know what happened?__"_Harry smiled reassuringly, oddly comforted to hear the note of concern under Sev's insults.  
>" You do… know… you just… mind-talked… to me… right?" Harry forced out, coughing up blood between words. A snort was his only answer from Severus.<p>

"_Daftoid. You should have told us, pup. We need to find people that can help you."_Came Sirius, Remy agreeing instantly.

"Guys… look a-around… you. We're in a… city. You can… find… anyone you like… here. Accio Blood-replenishing and Pain Relief Potions. Guys? Can… can you help… me swa…. swallow?" Harry could hear whimpering nearby, and he really wanted to find out where it was coming from. He could tell it was night, so they had more chance of sneaking around. It was also very human, the whimpering, and Harry was worried.  
>Sensing his worries, and listening themselves, the three animals reluctantly agreed. They too were worried about the scents of blood-lust, anger and fear on the air. Severus muttered something in his mind about stupid Gryffindors and their bloody dangerous Hero'Complex's, but he too looked worried. Well, as worried as a giant cat they could barely see could look.<br>As the foul tasting potions were eased down his throat, he croaked out a thanks to his companions before welcoming the blessed numbness of pain relief potions.  
>He managed to stand, wobbling, by leaning on Remus and Sirius.<p>

"There's someone hurt. I think the villagers hurt them, judging from what I can hear. It sounds like a young child of some description. They are alive, barely. We need… to hurry." Harry's voice was quiet, soft. Both canine and lupine growled deeply, and Sev pulled his lips back over his large teeth in a feral snarl. Chimei, having woken up, hissed menacingly close to Harry's ear.

They moved slowly onwards, Harry guiding them towards the sounds of yelling, screaming and pain filled whimpers. He stuffed his pain deep behind his Occlumency shields, ignoring it, so that he could stand up on his own. He walked stiffly, although it was barely noticeable, and he felt, heard the person being attacked draw nearer.

Panting, running footsteps, the sound of a young heart beating rapidly. Fear, pain, confusion.

A blonde haired child ran straight into him, shooting worried glances over his shoulder towards the direction the anger was emanating from. Startlingly blue eyes gazed up at him with dawning fear, and the young boy attempted to draw away from where Harry had held him up, to keep him from falling.

" Hey now, little one. I'm not going to hurt you." Harry said soothingly, sitting down on his heels so he was at eye level. "What are you running from, little one? What has got you so scared?"

" T-the villagers don't… don't like me. They call me freak, and d-demon-child. I didn't do anyfing wrong… They hurted me, mister." The boy sobbed, clutching Harry harder around his chest. He instantly let go, as if burned, and started babbling fearful apologies.

"Sshhh. It's all right, little one. I don't mind if you hug me. Come on, come here." Holding his arms out in invitation, he was nearly bowled over by the kid rushing at him. He felt anger towards these villagers well up, and he snarled soundlessly, rubbing mindless circles in the child's back. " Little one? What's your name? I can't keep calling you little one or child, now can I?"

"'m Naruto. Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto flinched as he said his last name, tensing as if he expected the kind stranger to pull away, or hit him.

"Hn? Well then, Naruto, I'm Hari. Hari… Fuyukasai. You see this beautiful lady around my neck, the wolf on my left, the dog on my right and the probably invisible cat behind me?" Harry asked, smiling at Naruto's awe and fear filled nod. Inwardly he was frowning, however. The child was 10 at most, and he could see a Batrius? " Well, the snake is called Chimei Fuyukasai. The wolf is Remus Lupin, and the dog is Sirius Fuyukasai. The large cat, called a Batrius Cat, is Severus Fuyukasai. Have no fear, little one. They will never, would never harm you or your kin."

A trembling, golden hand was raised to stroke Chimei's head, and at her encouraging hiss Naruto's bright smile widened. "She's so soft and warm! I though snakes would feel all… wet and slimy and cold, but she's all dry and warm and soft! She feels so nice…" Naruto suddenly tensed up again, huddling deeper into the folds of Hari, the nice, if mysterious, stranger's cloak folds. "I can hear them. The villagers. They're coming." He whispered into Hari's chest. A rumbling hiss came from next to his ear, and he saw Hari's face contort with anger. Risking a glance behind himself, Naruto saw the flickering torches and raised voices that signaled the villager's arrival.

Hari Fuyukasai stood tall, or at least as tall as his short stature allowed, cradling Naruto protectively in his arms. Sirius and Remus stood on either side of him, and the… Batrius Cat stood in front of them, wings raised menacingly. Naruto peeked again, blue eyes fearful, as the villagers spread out menacingly. Naruto was pretty certain the strange man wasn't a ninja, so he was afraid of what the villagers might do to him. True, the animals were large and protective, but they wouldn't be able to move much in the streets, because there were four of them. And the villagers weren't ninja either, but there were so _many..._

" Why do you protect the demon's spawn?" shouted out a burly man, with flour on his apron, and who strongly reminded Hari of his 'Uncle' Vernon. " He has the demon inside of him! His father died because of him, as did his mother! He deserves to live in pain for the rest of his damned life."

" He is not demon spawn, you infernal idiot! He is a child. You cannot blame a child for the wrongdoings of his parents, or his parentage, when he has NO CONTROL OVER WHO HE IS." Hari's voice raised over the angry protests, effectively silencing them. A faint wind began to blow, and his eerie green eyes practically sparked in his anger. " You are all fools. Bigoted, superstitious, powerless, biased and prejudiced FOOLS. You chase an innocent child through the night on some half-baked reason of him being a demon? Why would you think this? Hn?"

" He has the Kyuubi sealed inside of him! He's evil, an abomination. A freak." Stated the fat baker with glee, obviously expecting some reaction other than the one Hari gave him.

" So? If he was evil, you nincompoop, don't you think your harassing and torture of NARUTO here would get you KILLED? If he's an abomination, so are your children. If he's a freak, then so is every person in this godforsaken coutry. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? Naruto is just a normal child, who, I suspect, got this Kyuubi sealed inside of him at a young age. He did not choose this. He is NOT the demon, he is himself." Hari ended his impassioned speech with a hiss that sent the least brave running. The wind, previously fairly mild, became wild and whipping. Tiny flamelets danced in the red streaks of his hair, as white lightning played with the other silver strands. His eyes flashed with power, and the sheer amount of killing intent he released made all of the villagers run as fast and far as they could. The wind and flames didn't harm his companions or Naruto, but it certainly got the attention of the Hokage and every single shinobi in the Hidden Village in the Leaves, Konohagakure.

As Hari collapsed from the strain to his already half-dead body, ANBU were on their way towards the weird energy burst from near the center of Konoha. The Hokage watched this in his silver ball of glass, and Fate released her view of her Child, content and aware that he would be safe, for now.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'm sorry if Hary seems a bit OOC in here. There are reasons, namely bodily changes and the fact he had to witness, not his worst, but some fairly unpleasant memories in this chapter. He does kind of revert back to his ten-year old mentality for a bit, but then he goes back to normal. Hari is about fifteen, on his sixteenth birthday is his Inheritance. Just clearing that up, okay? He's normally meek and shy, if powerful, but when in defense of another (like Naruto) he becomes hella badass and scary. In a good way._

_(1) Dead Set Ringer is a slang term meaning it is pretty much identical. E.g "She's an dead set ringer to you, mate. You sure you're not twins?". I think._

_RESURRECTION WORLD – CHAPTER 3_

_"_Hari-san? Hari-san? Wake up, Hari-san." A worried voice intruded into his grey landscape, and Hari looked up. He knew he was deep inside his Occlumency shields, so that voice came from the Outside. Ignoring it for a bit, he followed the niggling thought that he should be remembering something. He arrived in a maze of flame, which he was sure he had not created in his mind's defenses.  
>Unusually enough, even for this unknown entity in his mindscape, Harry noted that the flames were white and blue, not the usual, cooler, redorange/yellow. He followed a trail of memories, most of which he stuffed into his pocket for later re-sorting. The worst of them he left behind, too weak physically and emotionally to face them as he should, and force them into their containers. What seemed like several hours later, after many twists and turns, monsters and mists, as well as the realization that the maze was a dead set ringer(1) for the Tri-Wizard Cups maze, Harry reached the center. It was so similar to the Tornament, he half-expected that the same giant spider would emerge. When it didn't, he looked around more carefully.

Instead of the trophy in the center, there was a large grey stone bowl, that he recognized with startling clarity as Dumbledore's Pensieve. Walking warily closer, Harry clutched the amulet around his mind-self's neck for futile protection. He cautiously dipped a finger in the silver liquid of memories, and was transported into the locked room of his mind.

_Harry sat at a large table, surrounded by books. His messy hair fell in front of excited green eyes, and his bespectacled nose twitched. He grabbed the next book as soon as he set the thirtieth or fortieth down, and returned to reading. Suddenly, two familiar voices spiked his interest, and he crept behind a bookshelf, covering himself and the pile of magically stacked books with his enlarged invisibility cloak. He watched Ron and Hermione sit down at his recently vacated table, and felt the twinges of guilt from hiding come strongly. Just as he was about to throw off the cloak and announce his presence, their words caught his attention._

_"Hey, Hermione. Is it true? That Harry's gone dark? I mean, he was always so quiet… To petrify so many people when he's only twelve… He's a freak. I mean, we were only paid to become friends with him, but I thought he was actually kind of alright." Ron muttered, looking furtively around._

_"Oh, but you know its true, Ron. I mean, he speaks Parseltongue! And did you see that book he got? For DADA. Ha! As if. I do hope he really doesn't consider us that stupid. Besides, its only for a couple of years. The little freaky brat can give us the money we need, and we only have to be nice to the monster! It's a good deal. That stupid freak actually considers us friends. I mean, how gullible can you get?" Hermione ranted on, features contorted with hatred and disgust._

_Harry whimpered quietly from his curled up position under the cloak, thoughts running wildly._

_**I trusted them. I really did get that book for DADA, because Professor Lockhart wasn't teaching us anything real. I even befriended a Basilisk for them! Too bad Sephre died. Wait… They told me it was an accident.**His eyes narrowed, Harry thought back to that day, the day he had found Sephre dead in the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione and Ron had been oddly smug and flushed when they told him the news, but in his worry he had ignored them. Sephre was his mentor, his friend. She taught him about wandless magic's, and the Elementals, and the true wizarding history. She taught him the etiquette of different magical animals, which is how the troll in first year, and down in the hidden room guarded by the Cerebrus, or Cere, Berus and Cerebra, as they told him their names were, not that horrible name 'Fluffy', how the trolls found their home in the Forbidden Forest. They even had a child, which they named Harg, after him._

_Tuning in to their conversation again, he felt his heart sink lower, if that was possible._  
><em>"So, we're agreed? We make a potion or learn a spell to make him our slave, and then make everyone hate him so that he depends on us more. Okay? And then, when he defeats Voldemort, much as I doubt he could, he can be disposed of like the trash he is." Hermione spat, a cold kind of malicious triumph echoed by Ron on her face.<em>

_"Yeah… Hey, lets not kill him. We should make him a house elf, force him to do whatever we want, the torture him when he does badly." A sick grin found its way on to Ron's face, and Harry curled tighter around himself, tears pouring silently down his cheeks. "I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't mind. After all, he's already paying his relatives to beat and rape him, and us to befriend him, so what's this compared to what he's already done?" At this, Harry leapt up quickly, unwilling to face anymore. He shrunk the books wordlessly, placing them in his pocket, and was just about to disappear, preferably forever, when a silky, dangerous voice made the hairs on the back of his head rise up._

_"Ah… Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley. I couldn't help but to overhear what you were talking about. I think its best if we three and Harry Potter had a little… chat, don't you?"_

_"No, Professor Sna-"squeaked Hermione, deathly pale, before the scene changed._

_-  
><em>  
><em>" Harry, my boy, I've heard that you have been ignoring Hermione and Ron? Now, my boy, this isn't the wisest decision you've made, now is it? Run along now, and play with your friends." The falsely caring tone to Dumbledore's voice made Harry physically ill. Standing up, he faced the Headmaster resolutely.<em>

_"No. I will not. Those… those __**traitors **are no friends of mine." Turning to walk away, he barely heard the muttered 'crucio' before his world consisted of one word. Pain._

_" Mrs Weasley? W-what are you d-doing?" Harry asked, frightened and wary of the expression on the large woman's face._

_"You ungrateful wretch! I fed you, treated you well, sent you gifts! You freakish whore, how dare you refuse my daughter! I'll make sure you love her, if it's the last thing I do!"_

_"N-Noooooo! P-please stop. It hurts, IT HURTS… No… please…st-"_

_Screams and whimpers tore his throat as Ron stood over him, glee written in his every expression.  
>"Why? Why, Ron. Why… did you betray me. Why…" voice trailing off, eyes glazed with pain, Harry shook with barely suppressed fear and rage. " I gave you a second chance, Ron. You blew it… Now it becomes the Golden One."<em>

_**This ritual is so cool! Of course, I can't exactly choose my animal, but still. To be able to have an Elder Beast in your body! I can't wait to try this.**_

- Later -

_" Heh. Of course… with… the 1%... survival… rating… I would… survive. Oh, no… Here's to actually reading it all the way… to the end… I can't access my form / guardian till… my Inheritance… Damn."_

Harry pulled out of the memories with a gasp, and felt an odd shock through his Outside body. Getting jerked back to consciousness by an irate Severus Snape was not high on his list of things to do… Then again, neither was dying/ nearly dying, and look at his life.

He squinted open bright green eyes, gazing into the worried and angry black of Sev, he still couldn't get over the muzzle, the warm amber-gold of Remus, and concerned grey of his dogfather.

"Bollocks. I'm awake." Harry said clearly and lucidly, causing a bark of laughter to escape Sirius. With that, he fell back into his mind. Dodging his defences with the ease of long practice and familiarity, he navigated his way a second time through the maze of now green flames. It was easier this time, what with how he had, technically, been through it two times already.

He arrived back at the Pensieve within the maze, and that niggling though of 'I'm Neville's remembrall! You've forgotten something!' ran chirpily through his head. Harry suspected he was going insane. Upon reflection of his life, he decided he had a right to be, and went back to business. Touching the memories inside, he concentrated his whole being on that niggling, wriggling, dancing, chirpy feeling of forgetfulness. Ing went his brain, but Harry ignored it.  
>-<p>

_Harry gazed around the tunnel thing, and swam through the brightest lights he had ever seen. He vaguely recognized this as the place he had come into the Resurrection World via, and he noted, with great surprise, that all the little lights were worlds. Mother Dimension worlds, Side Dimesions, Primary, Secondary, Tertiary Dimensions, all the types of worlds he had ever heard of, and more. Shaking his head, he set off the find himself, and his missing memories.  
>- <em>

In the Outside, as Harry-mind was wont to call it, Harry's body began to glow, as did the four animals. The medics contacted the Hokage and ANBU at once, and settled back to watch the light show. God provided the popcorn. Hey! He wasn't called the Creator for nothing. The ANBU and Sarutoby, upon arriving, were at turns shocked, intrigued, annoyed and officially sworn off popcorn. Not necessarily in that order.

_Harry found himself, and slipped inside his own mind. That was giving him headaches. He slipped out of his own mind after finding no blocks on his memory-self, himself. He listened, and remembered._

( Chosen One, in this world many battles will be fought. You will find friendship and love, and the Sphinx's Gift of Tongues will come in handy. If you wish to contact me, press the Pegasus of your amulet three times, and let it burn. You may ask me for anything, help, guidance, training and more. You will not be alone, my darling. You will never be alone.)

" Thank you, Gaia… Your words mean more to me than you could ever imagine."

(Your blood will give you gifts. I believe in the world you are currently set to arrive at, the Elemental Countries, with Hidden Villages, they are called Bloodlines, and the people here use Chakra, not magic. This scroll will answer your questions. Fear it not. Remember me, and my words.) Gaia's voice and presence faded away, and Harry continued on his journey. Real-Harry watched Memory-Harry speed towards the silver globe of light that was the Elemental Countries. Suddenly, an overwhelmingly black aura enveloped Memory-Harry, but before it could do more damage than it had already done, Memory Harry was falling towards a place marked Konoha on the globe. Moments later, all of the other three of his companions arrived.

-OUTSIDE-

" Sirius. You are a dog. Therefore, you are now my dogfather." Harry stated seriously, opening his eyes to watch his massive godfather/dogfather. "Remus, as his lov-ely person, you are my… Wolfmother? Wolf-father. Sev, as a bat and a potions master, you're my… Cuncle? Cat-uncle? Cat-uncle. Hello." Harry closed his eyes, and rested his mind. Three minutes later, once a very bemused ANBU and Hokage were getting impatient, he sat up again. Instantly, he tensed, noticing the others in the room for the first time.

One of the ANBU moved forward, and as soon as Harry's eyes took in the white mask and black clothes, loose enough to resemble robes, he screamed. He quickly vaulted over the bed, to the opposite side of the ANBU, and whimpered. He was enfolded by warm, comforting bodies, and whispered reassurances in his mind, as well as scolding hisses from Chimei.

_" Guys… WHY ARE THERE DEATHEATERS HERE! AND WHERE HAVE THEY TAKEN NARUTO?" _Harry screamed mentally, using wandless, wordless magic to hold all four masked Death Eaters against the far wall. They struggled, and when the old man made to stand, Harry glared at him.

"Calm, cub. They are not Death Eaters. From what I could gather from their conversations, they are some sort of elite amongst the elite. Look closer at their masks, cub."

Remus's soothing voice echoed in his mind, and he risked another peek over their backs from where he was huddled. He slowly, cautiously lowered them, and then released them fully, before ducking under cover again.

- ANBU and SARUTOBI-

When the small boy, probably around eleven or ten (A/N: Malnourishment much, people? You gotta love to kill- oops- hate the Dursleys, right? Thank God for Dobby.) woke up, Sarutobi motioned for one of the ANBU to help the medics… once he woke them up, and got rid of the damnable popcorn, of course. The instant the boy looked at the ANBU walking towards him, a shrill, terrified, keening scream erupted from his throat, and he vaulted away, landing in a ball amongst his furry and one scaly protectors.

The ANBU were forced back against the wall by the whimpering child, and whn Sarutobu moved, to do something, he wasn't sure what, the child glared tearfully at him. The ANBU were struggling, but to no avail, when the wolf nudged the child, he believed Naruto had called him Hari before being thrown out by the staff. The child looked to them, and back to the wolf, seemingly having some sort of conversation. The boy raised a hand, peeking fearfully over the back of the winged cat, before the ANBU were set carefully down. The boy flinched the instant their feet made contact with solid ground, and he curled deeper into the large black dog.

He motioned for the original ANBU, Inu, better known as Hayate Kakashi, to remain behind, and sent the other three and one of the medics out of the room.

"Now, child. Can you tell me who you are, and why you are in Konoha?" Sandaime asked softly, not moving lest it make the child more frightened. Large, luminously green eyes peeked over the fur of the guardians, studying both Kakashi and Sandaime. The old man with white hair looked kind, but also suspiciously like Albus Dumbledore. The masked one with white hair was dangerous, but Hari sensed that he wouldn't hurt him. On purpose.

"I am Hari… Fuyukasai Hari. I don't know why I'm here. I was dying, there were light-worlds, we sensed someone hurt, we saved Naruto, I collapsed." Hari replied warily, and both could tell he was telling the truth, just a heavily omitted truth. Kakashi suspected he did know why he was here, and was remembering a lot more than he was telling. Then again, they had hardly expected such a powerful yet obviously traumatised kid to open up in 5 minutes.

" Well, Hari-san, Naruto wants to see you very much. Apparently you've grown on the little tyke. Are you up to seeing him now?" At Hari's small nod, the Hokage called out to one of the ANBU he knew were outside. Hari didn't even twitch a muscle when he appeared, but they noticed his hand curling slightly, as if to hold something that wasn't there.

A flash of yellow later, Naruto barreled into Hari full force, knocking them both into Sev, who growled playfully and swiped at them with his tongue. Hari laughed quietly, expression still abnormally closed off, as Naruto babbled about Iruka-sensei and how his day at the Academy had gone, and how his graduation was tomorrow. No longer in front of him was the scared child of the night, but Hari could see that most of Naruto's cheerfulness was a coping and defensive mechanism, much like his own stoicism.

"Kit, it's all right to cry, you know. It makes you no less of a man." The men in the room stiffened slightly when Hari said kit, but with no indication he had seen, even though they were sure he had, he continued to chat with Naruto. That is, until a familiar smell hit his nose, and fighting broke out in the hallway. Naruto, having just dropped off, only stirred slightly.

" That stupid fatso. If he comes within ten feet of you, kit, he dies." Hari growled, teeth bared in a snarl towards the commotion. The others noted with some trepidation, or in Kakashi's case curiosity, that his teeth were slightly longer than they should be. The wind picked up, and, holding the quietly, peacefully sleeping child (nearly his size) to his chest, Hari flung open the door without touching it.

" Mr. Baker, sir." He purred dangerously, a sadistic smirk on his face. The flour covered man, still and doughy and dumpy as before, turned around. He blanched, then purpled with rage as he saw the sleeping Kyuubi container in his arms.

"What are you doing with that MONSTER, freak?" the man roared, before taking an involuntary step back as Hari paced closer.

"Do not threaten my kit, foolish human." Hari hissed "You will die if I hear you have touched him, do you understand?" at the man's nod, harry smiled grimly, letting parseltongue slip into his voice "Good. Because if you had said no, I would have inflicted ten thousand times the pain you have caused my little fox Naruto here."

With that, Hari whirled around, stalking back into the room and slamming it behind him. Ignoring the stares with the ease of long practise, he curled up against Sirius's flank, and slowly let himself drift away with Naruto cradled protectively in his arms...

A/N: Okay… see if you can find the hint to his slightly animal characteristics further up, in the dream sequence… YES! Chapter 3, and my muses are nearing the finish line! See you all next chapter. This chapter has been altered! Re-read if possible, people, and tell me if you like it more.


End file.
